


Conflict Within

by CavernWraith



Series: The Dark Times [3]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Character Death, F/M, Force Visions (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Wanda faces an inner struggle inside the caves of Ilum while the Jedi confront Natasha.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: The Dark Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Conflict Within

The ship slowly touched down on Ilum’s surface.

Wanda headed down from the ramp and stood in front of one of the caves. Peter joined her amidst the howling wind. 

“Are you all right?” he asked with a concerned look.

“I hope so. Here it goes.”

Wanda entered the cave while Peter returned to the ship.

For a while there was only darkness, then the cave began to light up. Wanda walked along the path until she came across a large room. 

A figure sat with their back turned to Wanda. She slowly approached the individual.

“I hope you realize you are making a mistake,” the figure spoke in a familiar voice.

Wanda gasped as the figure stood up and turned to face her; it was herself but wearing black robes.

* * *

Peter, Wade and Piotr sat in the ship’s lounge playing sabacc. Suddenly Piotr looked up from his cards.

“I sense something nearby. Come on.” 

Peter and Wade put down their cards and followed Piotr outside the ship.

For a moment there was nothing, then a round beeping object soared toward them.

Piotr reached out his hand stopping the thermal detonator’s movement before hurling it away to explode as far from them as possible.

Piotr ignited his green lightsaber while Peter activated his blue lightsaber. 

Wade drew two blue lightsabers and called out, “Show yourself. We know you’re there.”

Their attacker slowly emerged. She wore a black suit with goggles and a scarf. 

“Who are you?” Peter asked.

“Your doom, Jedi,” said Natasha, producing two vibroblades coated in cortosis.

Peter’s eyes grew in recognition of the assassin’s signature weapon. “The Black Widow. I thought you were all wiped out.”

“Clearly you were mistaken. Prepare to meet your end.”

* * *

Wanda stared at her dark reflection. “Who are you?”

The clone smiled. “I am your potential. With the proper training you can become more powerful than Darth Vader and the Emperor combined. I can show you all the secrets of the dark side, if you will allow me.”

“I want nothing to do with you. I almost lost myself to the dark side. Thankfully Peter rescued me.”

“He is holding you back,” the clone hissed. “You should have killed him.”

Wanda ignited her red lightsaber. “No! As long as I live, no harm will come to him!”

“Are you sure?” The clone ignited a double-bladed lightsaber, both blades red.

Wanda braced herself as the clone rushed toward her and began battering at her blade.

* * *

Peter dodged a knife Natasha threw at him, and took a moment to evaluate the situation before him: Wade and Natasha were locked in combat while Piotr lay incapacitated nearby, clutching his side.

As Wade kept his lightsabers in a blade lock with Natasha’s vibroblades, he locked eyes with Peter who was behind Natasha.

Peter winked at Wade and Wade gave an understanding grin.

“Arm’s off!”

Natasha looked at Wade confused. “What?”

Wade kicked Natasha in the leg, causing her to stumble as Peter ran forward with his lightsaber raised and swiftly chopped off the assassin’s left arm.

Natasha cried out in pain as she felt her limb get severed.

“Nice going, Wade!” said Peter.

“Anytime, Pete!”

Peter loomed over Natasha with an intimidating glare. “Start talking. Who sent you?”

* * *

Wanda somersaulted to avoid the clone’s blades and landed a safe distance away as she looked back at her foe. The clone growled at her, wielding the severed halves of her lightsaber in the Jar’Kai technique.

“This fight is over,” said Wanda.

“No, it’s not over until I say so!” shouted the clone.

She rushed forward to attack as Wanda readied her lightsaber.

The clone swung her weapons and just as she raised them above her head Wanda quickly plunged her lightsaber through her opponent’s heart. The clone slumped to the ground and Wanda suddenly saw a bright light coming toward her. She shut her eyes before reopening them and finding herself lying on the ground of the cave. She felt something in her hand and opened her palm to see a purple crystal.

Wanda gasped in wonder before taking her lightsaber apart and switching out the old crystal for the new one. Up ahead she could see the cave’s exit.

As she emerged back into the snow she heard noises coming from near the ship and saw Peter, Wade and Piotr standing over a figure.

“What happened?” Wanda asked, running over.

Wade explained, “Little Miss Stabby here was sent by the Emperor to gut us. She said her main target was you.”

“You Jedi deserved to be wiped out,” Natasha snarled. “How could you betray the Republic? I may be an assassin but even I understand the importance of duty.” 

“We did not betray the Republic,” said Piotr. “We were framed by our ancient enemies the Sith.”

“And what exactly are the Si-”

Natasha suddenly started gasping for air as the Jedis’ faces turned into shocked expressions. She grabbed her throat with her remaining hand desperately before falling over dead.

The four Force users looked around uneasily.

“No one could have done that without us sensing them,” said Piotr.

Wanda and Peter looked at each other in worry.

“We have to get as far away from here as possible,” said Wanda. “He’s found us.”

* * *

Light years away on Coruscant, Sidious snarled as he ended the Force choke. 

“Lord Vader.”

A tall figure in a black mask and armor stepped forward. “Yes, Master?” 

“Kill Wanda Maximoff and her Jedi allies.”

“It will be done, my Master.”

Darth Vader turned and exited the throne room.

**Author's Note:**

> Question- For the battle with Vader, should I have him kill Peter and Wanda or should something happen that separates them and makes Vader believe they died while Peter and Wanda run off to live a quiet life in isolation?


End file.
